Benelli M4 Super 90
|type= Semi-automatic shotgun |is_ranged=yes |service= |used_by=United States Marine Corps, Irish Army Ranger Wing, Indonesian Air Force Detasemen Bravo, Royal Malaysian Air Force PASKAU |wars= |designer= Benelli Armi SPA |design_date=1998 |manufacturer= |production_date=1999 |number= |variants= |weight= 3.82 kg (8.42 lb) |length= 886 mm (34.9 in) |part_length= 470 mm (18.5 in) |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge= |caliber= 12 gauge |action= Gas actuated Semi-automatic |rate= |velocity= |range= 40 to 50 m with "00" |max_range= |feed= |sights= Ghost rings }} The Benelli M4 Super 90, also known as the M1014 Combat Shotgun, is an Italian- developed and made shotgun manufactured by Benelli Armi S.P.A. History On May 4, 1998, the U.S. Army Armaments Research, Development and Engineering Center (ARDEC) at Picatinny Arsenal, NJ issued Solicitation #DAAE30-98-R-0401 requesting submission for a new 12 gauge, semi-automatic combat shotgun for the US Armed Services. In response to the request, Benelli Armi S.P.A. of Urbino, Italy designed and built the Benelli M4 Super 90 Combat Shotgun. On the 4th of August, 1998, five samples of the M4 were delivered to Aberdeen Proving Ground, Maryland for testing. After an intense testing, the Benelli M4 beat the competition. In early 1999, the U. S. Army ARDEC awarded the M1014 Joint Service Combat Shotgun contract to Beretta USA Inc. for importation of the Benelli M4 Combat Shotgun. The first units (count of 20,000) were delivered to the U. S. Marine Corps in 1999. Design The M4 was the first gas-operated shotgun produced by Benelli. Its function is designed around an entirely new method called the "auto regulating gas operated" (ARGO) system. The design uses two stainless-steel self-cleaning pistons located just ahead of the chamber to function opposite the rotating bolt, thereby eliminating the need for the complex mechanisms found on other gas-actuated automatics. It is also self-regulating for cartridges of varying length and power levels. It can fire 2.75 and 3 inch shells of differing power-levels without any operator adjustments and in any combination. Low-power rounds, such as less-lethal rubber pellets, must be cycled manually. The sights are military-style ghost ring and are adjustable in the field using only a cartridge rim. The accessory rail on top allows use of both conventional and night-vision sights, while retaining use of the original sights. Serviceability Also touted is the modular assembly basis of the weapon. It allows an operator to exchange the various assembly groups (barrel, buttstock, forearm, etc...) without tools. Especially useful in the field, the process is quick and allows the weapon to adapt to a changing tactical environment. Durability Preliminary testing of the M4 puts its reliability at the top of the scale. It can reliably function for at least 25,000 rounds without replacement of any major parts.http://club.guns.ru/eng/hkm4.html The steel components of the weapon feature a matte black phosphated corrosion resistant finish while the aluminum parts are matte hard-anodized. These finishes reduce the weapon's visibility during night operations. The weapon requires little or no maintenance and operates in all climates and weather conditions. Collapsible buttstock One of the potentially useful features of the M4 is the collapsible buttstock. The collapsible buttstock is functional on the M4 Model designated 11707 but will not collapse on the M1014. This is because the M1014 was manufactured before the assault weapon ban of '94 expired whereas the M11707 has been manufactured since the ban expired therefore not being subject to the terms under the ban. Collapsing the buttstock shortens the weapon by almost 8 inches, allowing easier storage and transportation; furthermore, it permits better maneuverability around tight corners and over obstacles. The M4 is also available with a fixed stock (pistol grip and semi-pistol grip styles are both available). Changing stock types requires no tools. Rail Interface System The Rail Integration System or Picatinny rail, built into the top of the shotgun accepts scopes, laser illuminators, night-vision sights, and flashlights. Most modern military firearms have similar structures. Usage in the US The M1014 is currently in use by the U. S. Marine Corps and is planned for distribution to the U. S. Army, the U. S. Air Force, the U. S. Navy, and the U. S. Coast Guard. It currently supplements the Remington 870, Mossberg 590, and Winchester 1100/1200 tactical shotguns. It is currently used by the United States Armed Forces as their "Joint Service Combat Shotgun". This shotgun is civilian legal. However, Benelli has restricted the sales of the extending buttstock to military and law enforcement users only, in the sole United States, whereas in Italy and other countries this shotguns continues to be sold to civilians equipped with the extending buttstock. See also *List of individual weapons of the U.S. Armed Forces (Shotguns) *Benelli M1 Super 90 *Benelli M3 Super 90 *Pancor Jackhammer *MAG-7 *Franchi SPAS-12 *Atchisson Assault Shotgun *Firearm safety *Combat shotgun *List of shotguns Sources & external links *Official Benelli Website: M4 *Benelli USA: Military Innovations - the M4 *Modern Firearms & Ammunition: The Benelli M4 *USMC Factfile: Joint Service Combat Shotgun *USMC weapons: M1014 Combat Shotgun *Joint Service Shotgun Information (PDF) *Modern Firearms - Benelli M4 Super 90 / M1014 JSCS Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Shotguns